dulce y molesto hogar
by Gleysita-chan
Summary: hogar dulce y molesto hogar –Parece que va a llover... –dijo Ik-son al ver el cielo que se encontraba oscuro. –Eeeeh?–protestó un pequeño Yoon– que molestia y aun falta mucho para llegar?–miro al cielo con fastidio. (No soy buena con los resúmenes)


hogar dulce-molesto-hogar

–Parece que va a llover... –dijo Ik-son al ver el cielo que se encontraba oscuro.

–Eeeeh?–protestó un pequeño Yoon– que molestia y aun falta mucho para llegar!?–miro al cielo con fastidio.

–Solo estamos a unos pasos descuia–no le dio tiempo ni de gritar cuando chocó contra un árbol –ay!...dolió-se sobo la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

–es que acaso nunca miras por donde vas–camino de largo sin prestarle mucha atension–hey Ik-son...

–si? Yoon-kun–dijo volteando a verlo

–estaremos...tranquilos aqui? –Cuestiono el niño.

–eso espero...viajamos durante un buen tiempo pero...se que los dos viviremos felices en nuestro nuevo hogar –dijo con calidez.

–más te vale por que me duelen mis pies! exclamo tratando de no mostrar su conmoción.– Hay veces en que este monje idiota decía cosas muy raras. Habían dejado esa pobre aldea atrás y habían viajado por días. Yoon habia decidido seguir a ik-son en su viaje después de todo lo ocurrido.

"Solo yo puedo cuidarte no!?" Cada vez que lo recordaba sus mejillas se sonrojaban con pena.

Habia sido muy vergonzoso pero ik-son no había dicho nada al respecto, solo le acaricio el cabello mientas el lloraba.

No era su culpa que ese monje fuera tan torpe...esa torpeza hacia que el no pidiera dejarlo solo.

–yoon-kun mira! Esta por allá!–emocionado apresuro el paso-ha! empezo a brisar jeje!

–Ik-son esperame!–corrió tras el–espera! idiota no te vayas a resbalar–gritaba y regañaba como si el niño fuera el

.La pequeña casa de madera que ik-son había conseguido estaba en condiciones algo pésimas.

–Al menos tiene techo –dijo yoon al entrar–las reparaciones no serán tantas– toco las paredes que tenían moho. La verdad es que era más grande que en la que había vivido.

–necesitaré madera...La aldea más cercana esta como a medio kilómetro– dijo mientras bajaba un pequeño saco lleno de yerbas–tenemos comida para algunos días así que no tendremos que ir por ahora.–hay que hacer la cena-dijo mientras buscaba unas verduras que habían conseguido en el camino

–Yoon-kun puedes relajarte puso una mano en su hombro–Yo cocinare la cena

–seguro que puedes?–pregunto escéptico.

–claro que puedo!–sonrió–yo soy un adulto y ahora tengo a alguien especial con quien comer la cena –sonrío ampliamente y Yoon lo miro fijamente–es tan agradable tenerte cerca –Ik-son empezó a llorar de felicidad y yoon tenia pequeñas lágrimas.

–idiota! Ya estas llorando!?–dijo sobando se el ojo–yo te ayudaré a cocinar...no te dejare hacerlo solo!

–Ok–fue su corta la lluvia empezó a parar empezaron a preparar bolas de arroz y algunas papas con hierbas.

–Auch!–ik-soon se corto con el cuchillo.

–te cortaste!? Si seras idiota –examinó su herida –espera aqui! iré por unas vendas.

–eres tan genial yoon-kun–exclamo este por su parte

Terminaron de comer y Yoon empezó a preguntarle sobre la historia del reino. Ik-son contento de enseñarle le comenzó a contar varias cosas.

–Entonces decidió darle el reino al menor!?–preguntó sin entender

–así es, a pesar de que Yu-hon Era el mayor Il se convirtió en el rey–dijo Ik-son

–entonces el rey era un idiota!–no parece cierto pensó Yoon–el hijo mayor debe ser el rey no?

-así lo decidió–dijo con tranquilidad-aunque bueno...–puso una cara pensativa y luego dijo–igualmente el principe Yu-hon nos hubiera hechado del castillo

–espera a que te refieres?, el príncipe Yo-hong fue el que te hecho?

–A mi me hecho y mi predecesor fue encarcelado –suspiro–al príncipe no le gustaba que las guerras se evitaran por que ocasionaban enojo a los dioses.

–bueno entonces fue bueno que no lo eligieran como rey –sus mejillas se sonrojaron–pudo haberte hecho algo más

–Yoon-kun eres adorable –dijo ik-son con una sonrisa mientras yoon fruncia el ceño–tienes otra pregunta sobre el reinado de el rey Joo-Nam?

–por ahora no– pensaba seriamente en lo que le debía preguntar la próxima vez–esta anocheciendo-miro al cielo

–es verdad! debemos prepararnos para dormir –dijo con estuciasmo

–prepararé los futones así que ve a recoger la leña para el fuego

–ok yoon-kun-asinto y salió de la casa

–Esto es genial–expresó con felicidad al recostarse en la suave tela

–te gusta tanto?–preguntó recostado se después de haber orado a los dioses por el bienestar del mundo

–es más cómodo que el piso o la paja–respondió el niño.

"me alegra"pensó Ik-soon

Luego comenzó a cantar una canción que yoon se sabía bien.

–el dios del fuego –dijo al reconocerla.

–La conoces no? Creciste en la tribu del fuego–dijo Ik-soon y Yoon asintio.

–cantas desafinado–dijo riéndose.

–Buenas noches Yoon-kun –dijo ik-soon.

-Buenas noches Ik-soon–cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido.

Las semanas pasaron y yoon logró arreglar partes de la casa. Todos era pacífico ya que estaban en lo recóndito del bosque.

–si tan sólo Ik-soon dejará de ensuciarse y lastimarse me relajaria más–dijo pensando en su torpeza mientras recolectava hiervas que crecían junto al camino.

–Yoon-kun! Yoon-kun! –le llamaba Ik-soon.

–que pasa? Estas sució! –El monje tenia lodo hasta la cabeza.

–oh si? –miro su tunica maltrecha pero no le importo –¡mira! ¡encontré un libro de medicina! ¡miralo!- se lo extendió y el niño lo agarró

–esta sució y roto– examinó el libro –creo que hasta le faltan páginas ¿Donde lo encontraste? –preguntó

–lo encontré en la basura pero aun sirve –sonrió alegre y despreocupado- te gusta?

–puedo arreglarlo así que me servirá –dijo hasiendo se el indiferente mientras se sonrojaba.

–que bien! –dijo alegre

–como sea –desvio la mirada a su ropa– Tengo que lavarte y arreglar tu túnica! Además estas sangrando

–vaya es verdad–respondió este apenas dandose cuenta

– ¿Enserio eres un adulto? a este ritmo tendré que aprender a hacer ropa y medicina –con lo descuidado que era el "adulto" lo ameritaba.

–Yoon-kun serias un gran médico si te lo propones –lo animo

–esto es un fastidio!que molestia! –Grito el niño mientras tomaba a ik-son de la Mano –tenemos que volver andando!–ordenó

–si Yoon-kun! –obedeció lo que le decía sin dudar dejándose encaminar por el.

Aunque debería ser al reves Ik-soon admiraba a yoon por todo lo que se proponía y lograba, era completamente impresionante a pesar de su corta edad.

Roga a los cielos lo cuiden por que el es su "pequeño yoon-kun" su familia.


End file.
